Wellbores are drilled in hydrocarbon reservoirs to produce hydrocarbons (for example, oil, gas, or hydrocarbons or combinations of them) trapped in the hydrocarbon reservoirs. Drilling fluid is used to aid drilling wellbores in the hydrocarbon reservoirs. Drilling fluids (also known as drilling muds) can be classified into three types—water-based muds, non-aqueous muds, gaseous drilling fluids. The drilling fluid serves many roles, for example, providing a hydrostatic pressure to prevent the fluids in the formation from entering into the wellbore, keeping the drill bit cool and clean during the drilling operation, carrying drill cuttings out of the wellbore and suspending the drill cuttings when drilling is halted, to name a few.
During the drilling operation, reservoir drilling fluid is circulated within the drilling equipment to cool the drill bit, reduce friction between the drill string and the sides of the borehole and also to form a filtercake to prevent filtrate leak-off into the formation when drilling through pay zone. The driving force for the formation of the filtercake is the pressure applied to maintain the stability of the borehole. The filtercake, however, can restrict the flow of fluids into the wellbore during the drilling process or during completion or both. Filtercake properties, for example, thickness, toughness, slickness, permeability, or other properties, can cause the pipe to stick or cause other drilling problems. Reservoir productivity can be compromised if the filtercake damage is not removed prior to or during completion of the well.